


Mulberry Jam

by jxxx



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Food Kink, Jam, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxxx/pseuds/jxxx
Summary: Gon & Hisoka find a mulberry tree during their stroll across the countryside and destiny takes its course.





	

It was a perfect day. The sky was a clear, brilliant blue peppered with puffy white clouds. A gentle breeze rustled every leaf and made every blade of grass sway, back and forth, like an invisible tide sweeping across the landscape. Gon happily skipped across a small dirt path, marveling at the flora and fauna all around him. Dragonflies did daredevil acrobatics all around him, almost colliding with him on several occasions. Hisoka walked a few feet behind Gon, gaze fixated squarely on his ass. His cheeks wiggled and jiggled against the cloth of his shorts, which were oversized, but not oversized enough to hide his bountiful butt. Each time he knelt down to inspect a flower, the back seam dug into his glorious crevasse almost like a thong. It drove Hisoka wild and filled his mind with a thousand dark perversions, so many he couldn't even settle on what to do.

Suddenly, Gon came to a large tree as towering as it was wide. Red, berry-like fruit hung from its every branch. "Whoa! Look at all that food! What kinda tree is this?", he exclaimed as his eyes drank in the natural wonder.

"Oh? It's a mulberry. The fruit are quite luscious. " replied Hisoka. A wicked smile crept across his face, his stare still on a very different natural wonder. The overwhelming whirlwind of perversion screaming away inside his mind subsided, leaving in its wake one tightly focused thought, one perfect plan. "Why don't you pick a few? I AM rather hungry." His predatory smile crept wider.

"Sure!", replied Gon, and soon enough he was scrambling all over the mighty tree, happily gathering its fruit and laughing. Satisfied he had collected enough for both himself and Hisoka, he hopped down from its bough with a bright, beaming smile on his face. "Okay! Let's eat!"

"You know, Gon... Freshly picked mulberries are exquisite but mulberry jam is even better. Why don't we make some?", said Hisoka, his hands slightly twitching with anticipation.

"Huh? But we can't do that out here, we need a kitchen for that!" argued Gon, still smiling but slightly confused.

"Do we?"

With that, thin filaments of bungee gum shot from Hisoka's fingers and violently lashed Gon to the tree. His upper body was tightly bound to its trunk while his lower body remained free and vulnerable. "Hey! W-wait! What are you doing?!" yelped Gon, both fear and arousal welling up inside him. "Making jam, of course!", answered Hisoka as he carefully took the ripe mulberries from the hands of his quarry. "No! Not here! Stop!", Gon protested, but his resistance only made the magician hornier.

Hisoka bent down and slowly unfastened Gon's belt using his mouth and tongue. He whimpered and squirmed to no avail and his shorts and underwear were soon around his ankles. Cool air rushed across his bare, naked cheeks and teased at his butthole. Embarrassment and exhilaration rushed through him. His slim, cute little penis became stiff as a board. Hisoka came around to Gon's backside and spread his cheeks with one hand.

"Now then, open up!~"

Gon shuddered and yelped as Hisoka's warm finger snaked up inside of him, buried to the hilt in his most intimate spot, lubed by the pulp of a ripe mulberry. He slowly pulled it out before inserted it once again, putting squishy mulberry after squishy mulberry inside of Gon until there were none left. The hunter panted and droplets of his saliva fell upon the grass at his feet. "I can't take anymore... H-Hisoka, p-please--"

Gon's pleas were cut short as Hisoka's cock penetrated his twitching, pulp-covered anus. It was veiny and throbbing with an intensity Gon had never felt before. Grasping his shoulders, Hisoka started slow, sliding it all the way out and then back in again so deeply their balls touched. Gon could feel every contour of Hisoka's dick, it was like soft, warm steel if such a thing were possible, and he shivered every time Hisoka's engorged head scraped against his tingling prostate. Then he sped up, pounding him fast and hard. Gon's eyes rolled up in the back of his head and he began to squirm as the ecstasy washed across his body. "Struggling makes it sweeter~", whispered Hisoka in his ear. He could feel hot cum shooting deep inside him, and with that, Hisoka pulled out.

"P-please... Don't stop..." Gon weakly moaned. "I'm afraid I have to! It IS time for lunch, after all!", answered Hisoka, who then stooped down in front of Gon's quivering butt and spread the cheeks as wide as they could go. He put his lips up to the anus of his lover and began to suck out the pulverized mixture of mulberries and jizz. He stood and looked at Gon with a stare of lust bordering on madness, then thrust his lips against Gon's, frantically kissing him, their tongues squirming against each other. Gon greedily partook of the obscene jam and he came, overwhelmed by sheer lewdness. His cum spattered against the tree. They kept kissing for what seemed like an eternity, until finally Gon felt the bungee gum slacken. Released from his bondage he collapsed in Hisoka's arms, and the two gently eased themselves down in to the grass where they napped, quite satisfied.

After several hours Illumi came upon the curious scene of Gon, naked from the waist down and his bare butt covered in mulberry juice and spunk, asleep on top of Hisoka. "Did I come at a bad time?" asked Illumi. "Not at all! You do like holes, don't you? Start digging~!", said Hisoka, as he parted Gon's cheeks.

Though neither Gon, Hisoka, or Illumi ever knew who, someone had spied on them that day, for word of their deeds spread and the mulberry became known as the Tree of Three Lovers forever after.

(It was Leorio)

THE END


End file.
